piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Kingshead
Kingshead is a large, heavily guarded fort in the control of the Royal Navy near Cutthroat Isle, but now they don't keep pirates out so the doors are wide open. Two soldiers guard the fort's entrance. :This island has been chosen by Lord Cutler Beckett, the force behind the EITC, to be something of his own personal fortress. It is here that the EITC's less–than–legal doings can be kept secret from prying eyes. Plenty of Navy and EITC guards make the fort difficult to approach –– and even harder to escape from. - Pirates Online Website This mammoth fortress is the most common place to level grenades, voodoo staff and just about anything else once a player has become proficient - thanks almost entirely to the Marching Ground. When you get there you are on a large dock with a dinghy at the end. Areas Kingshead is actually one big area, but for this document the island will be broken into: Marching Ground This is first area you enter through the main gate. The rolling field is used as an exercise yard for troops to practice their drills and act as a buffer area to protect the more vital areas deeper in the fort. For pirates, this place provides ample opportunity to practice and level weapons. Game Note Pirates used to able to just stand behind the fence rail and lob explosives into the group of veterans/officers. But, since the fence no longer stops enemies from retaliating, pirates will have find other options. Some still use the same method and just hope they can fend off the assault. :Tip - Stand in the pop up point before the group re-spawns. They will '''NOT' attack until after your first attack. Use an area effect, like Wither, Cutlass Sweep or Grenade. But, once they line up to fight you, direct line attacks (like the Flaming Skull) can do loads of damage to multiple baddies or continue to press your grenade attack.'' 'Kingshead Depot' Just beyond the arch at the first entrance is a small yard with a cabin, even has small pigs in pens nearby. There are two recently added structures that look like barracks or jails. This is actually the area for the entrance to a large storeroom, where food and supplies are kept for the fort. The walled pathway connects the Barracks and the Armory together. A handful of Navy veterans and officers, and a couple of EITC Grunts can be found here. 'Kingshead Barracks ' Up the ramp from the Depot is a small, separate fort area. This is a majority of the soldiers are housed. Several high-level officers are standing around, and numbers veterans are patrolling. It doesn't take much to pull them together for a grenade or voodoo attack. This place is often a good fall back if the lawn is too crowded. Kingshead Armory Going up to the hill, there are a lot of EITC and high-level Navy officers just milling about. This is a more dangerous area. It is a good place to get lot of guards attacking you though. Don't venture here too long without company, but a group of players can make a good stand here with little interruptions. This small collection of buildings would function as a town if they weren't dedicated to the making and storing of weapons. It is a rather large area, so make sure you dont back up into a Grunt! There is also a small forest area with a Mercenary and an Assassin. Main Fort At the far end of the main fort is the hangman's platform and courtyard. There's a jail that you can enter, but is not being used. It is a great spot to go AFK. It's about the same sculpt as the Barracks, but higher level, and the Jail replaces all the houses. Another collection of high-level EITC and Navy officers cluster here, but not close enough together for explosives or staff. Good place to do teams for those leveling cutlass, dagger and voodoo doll. Beware! Remington the Vicious is here! Kingshead Keep There is a bridge if you take the ' other path ' ( Aside from the one that leads you to the Main Fort ). It leads to a tall fort. You can go all around the top of the Main Fort. You can also go to a small building.. it has no enterance, and no enemies around it. There is also a small walk. At the very top across the walk there is the Keep. This is a very dangerous area. It has quite a few good views. It has a hangman's platform and a noose, offices for Mercenaries and Assassins, and the tallest most high up part of Kingshead, the original jail. It houses an Assassin but isn't currently being used to lock up pirates defeated in battles. 'Enemies:' Royal Navy *Cadet *Marine (1) *Sergeant (1,2,3) *Veteran (1,2,3,4) *Officer (1,2,3,4) East India Trading Co. *Grunt (3,4) *Hired-Gun (3,4,5) *Mercenary (3,4,5,6) *Assassin (4,5,6) Bosses *Remington the Vicious - Boss Assassin (5) *Edward Lohand - Boss Assassin (5,6) *Zachariah Sharp - Grunt Boss (4) *Captain Thorn *Ian Ramjaw - Boss Veteran (1) 'Quests:' *Grenade Quests :Note - This is the only "populated" island without shops or a prison that you will be sent to. If you die here you will restart at your last port of call. But, you can find an unused jail at the very farthest point in the main fortress at the very top. There is actually a high-level guard in there, so if it was ever used - escape would be difficult for lower-level players, except for teleportation. Game Notes *Pirates Online mentions that Kingshead is an Unlimited Access only Island, yet basic members can enter the fort just like any one else. *The island fort is one of the few MAJOR areas that has yet been redesigned. So, the possibility may arise that sees a makeover, particularly since many of the screenshots and video showing unreleased material seem to revolve around a potential future quest to the stronghold. *There was also a Secret Dock on the back side of the island, whose presence and use had been debated. It has been deleted as part of updates of July 2010. *There was also a Secret Cave inside of the island that connected to the Secret Dock. It was removed as part of updates in late 2009. *There is a tunnel that is behind a wall in the main fortress that may suggest the dock and cave may come back. Found in the Phase Files. Category:Locations